One-Shots, Thoughts and Ideas For SUF
by Large H
Summary: One-Shot collection based on the new episodes... along with my opinion on the new episodes. Most of the one-shot are based around the new episodes or around other plot points that I think are important. Also feel free to share your own ideas and thoughts for the new episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts and Ideas For SUF

For those of you who just got a random email that isn't for Avengers Content, I'm sorry, this will only be updated every once in a while… Just ignore it. Unless you like Steven Universe… then feel free to stick around.

**Okay so this is just my basic thoughts on the new episodes/season/show. I don't know what to call it but whatever. Might put some fanfic in here two. That would mostly be the last two episodes though.**

**Little Home School.**

**Well, honestly, I liked it. However, I'm really worried about Jasper's ark in all of this. Is it the start of something big for her? Or am I just going to watch her be a pain in the neck for the next season. Also, was this episode her entire ark? I've seen the trailer for the new episode next week but like, is this basically everything?**

** Guidance**

**Ooo… what can I say about this episode that's good? Well, not much, Honestly, I get Stevens worry and all but please for the love of God can we just let people speak! All Amethyst had to do was say "Hey, these are the jobs they wanted, they want something that reminds them of what they did on home world and it helps them cope with everything." The episode overall, even if it was a townie episode in my opinion was good but unnecessary.**

**Rose Buds**

**My poor soul, this one hurt. I feel bad for both parties and I was worried that the Rose Quartz's would just be clueless to everything. I'm glad they felt the same way, but I was hoping that they would maybe try to fix things and bond as 'siblings' Idk, I think I just want to see more of them.**

**Volleyball**

**I love this… this episode is now my favorite hands down, don't care this was great. The emotions of it all, the fear pink pearl had and showed. And the way both pearls seemed to want to fight for Steven/Pink Dimond. Then… Then there's Mama pearl and my god I love her. She's perfect and, and… I don't know, this was a great episode. Just wish Steven would have pulled the two into a hug at the very end. **

**I think the three have a lot to learn from one another. All three have past that hurt and both pearls should be there to help Steven be something Rose could never be… a true leader. **

**"What do you mean by that! Rose was only a leader!" Well, I mean, that Steven can lead his people, his family to do good and protect the ones he loves. He truly is everything Rose wasn't.**

**Also, I ahh… totally ship Pink and Pearl… like that better be a character ark.**


	2. The Pain Buried Within

The Pain Buried Within.

Pink Diamond had just gotten done with another long and boring meeting. She had once again been told she couldn't have a colony and she would never truly be as good as the others. She was mad, pained and hurt. However, her anger seemed to all be boiling to the top.

She walked into her room, she was mad and wanted to punch something, break something, destroy something! Her Pearl walked over and gave her usual. "My Diamond, how are you?" She didn't respond, what was there to respond with.

"Absolutely fine." She said in a condescending manner. Pearl just gave her ever so often smile and approached Pink. "My Diamond, it isn't your fault. They just can't see what you or I see." Pink looked down onto her pearl.

"I want my own COLONY." She yelled, that was all she ever wanted… yet, she couldn't get it and probably never would get it. Pearl nodded to her diamond and thought.

"My Diamond, do you wish for me to help cheer you up?" Pink let go a heavy breath and looked at her pearl.

"I wish for my own colony, my own gems, my own leadership… but I can't have that… I DESERVE IT!" Power surged through Pink, and Pearl could only back away. She wanted to help, but could she?

Pinks anger still boiled and boiled; however, it wasn't too it's breaking point… yet.

"My Diamond, maybe you should try to impress the other's, show them you're capable of doing it." Pink's anger still boiled to the top yet not to spilling.

"No, they will never see me as equal… I'm just Pink Diamond, the runt. I deserve to do as much as they do… But I can't, they won't let me! I WANT MY OWN COLONY, I DESERVE IT!" She broke then, her mental state broke, she had been told no. Time and time again, Blue, Yellow, and, White all told her she had to prove herself.

Yet, how could she do that when she was just little Pink.

Energy flew throughout the room and the walls cracked around her. Pearl fell to ground and it all became a daze after that… not even Pink would remember what happened.

Pearl awoke… sometime later. She truly wasn't sure, Pearl looked for her diamond who stood in a corner feeling the cracks in the wall. "Are you alright My diamond." She asked, no response.

"My Diamond?" She asked again, this time there was a response.

"Yes…" She responds Pearl smiled. However, then in the cracks of the wall she spotted her reflection. Her eye… it was cracked. A lone tear fell from her eye as she ran her hand over her face.

Her diamond, her leader had… had damaged her. Pearl couldn't believe it, but she had to… her diamond in a blind fit of rage had hurt her and had nothing to say…

"My… Diamond, I… I" She couldn't say anything and so she stood in the corner of the room looking at her own reflection.

**Authors Notes…**

**Someone beat me to this… but hey, I wanted to write this.**


	3. I'm, So Sorry!

I'm, So Sorry!

It had all come to a head for Steven, he was tired of everything she had done. It had ruined his own life, the exceptions, the duties, the lies, Everything. He lashed out, he needed to get it off his chest, he needs to say it.

However, it had happened at the worst time… They were both fighting with one another, each having a very different idea of what she was yet, both being correct. "Stop!" He yelled, he couldn't take it, the noise just got to him.

Energy flowed through him, he looked at the two. He needed the noise and the voices to stop. He needed clarity, he needed them to stop fighting! The ground below Steven cracked, then the walls followed suit and then a creator formed below him and then, then both Pearl stopped.

Pearl stepped in front of Pink; she had already been through enough. "Steven!" Pearl yelled as she looked at him, but he was gone… he couldn't hear, he couldn't think.

Steven's mind ran and ran… from her but he couldn't not anymore, not when she had left him in the worse possible position. Then he looked at his own reflection, his own hate filled and angered state.

Then his eyes fell upon the two pearls… they both were scared and worried. Then he looked at his own body… the energy, the damage. The energy faded and he looked at the two.

He rushed over, tears in his own eyes.

"I'm… so, so sorry. I'm not her, I am not her and never will be. I will never hurt either of you. I, I just can't take the expectations and the guilt… why am I guilty for what she did!" Energy flowed through him one more, but he let out a breath of air.

"Pearl, Pink… I'm so sorry for what she did to both of you." Steven reached out his hand to Pink and he hesitated, but she took it.

"I will never hurt you like she did." Pink hesitated… she didn't know what to do. However, she was engulfed in a hug from Steven and… she, she felt safe. Pearl smiled and joined the two. They all needed healing, but it would come soon.

**Authors Notes…**

**I'm not calling her volleyball.**


	4. Stay?

Stay?

After what had happened at the reef, Steven, Pearl and Pink all found themselves on the beach. Neither had spoken… yet, Steven still felt so, so bad… he shouldn't have lashed out. He should have been better, better than his mother ever could have been.

"I'm so sorry." He said it out of the blue, he just couldn't take the silence anymore. They looked down on him and offered a small smile. "The whole trip was for nothing."

"No… it wasn't for nothing. Your mother's Pearls never had the whole picture. One knew your mother was trying to change but she couldn't understand why. The other never expected her to change at all. Now I get to understand everything. Now they finally get to have each other." The two unfused, and they both looked over the ocean, as the waves crashed against the beach.

Pink laid her head on Pearls shoulder and Steven stood. And rested his on here's. "I'm… I'm sorry she hurt both of you. And I'm sorry I lashed out, you two deserve better." The two pearls looked at one another and smiled.

"No, you're already better than her. She could never apologies for her mistakes. She could never hear us for who we were. We both owe you that… and we both love you dearly. It's both our jobs to protect you… we will always protect you." Steven smiled and the three once again watched the waves crash on the beach.

"Stay?" He asked as he looked at Pink, she only responded with a small nodded, the three were happy.

**Authors Notes…**

**I'm not calling her volleyball… She's pink, Steven doesn't go by it so no confusion.**

**Anyone have a guess for the pearl fusions name… not sure, but she's my favorite.**


	5. Bluebird and A Very Special Episode

**Thoughts on the new episodes.**

**Bluebird…**

**Honesty… I couldn't careless… I knew exactly what this episode would be as soon as the pranks started. And it's the same with every other show that does this… I guess I'm just tired of it. However, Ruby and aquamarine were cute and reminded me of team rocket so… idk. Also, poor Greg… and ow **** Steg. My boy's been murdered.**

**A Very Special Episode.**

**Okay, I love Rainbow Quartz 2.0… it's so cute and her facial expressions… I love it. Garnet was funny throughout the episode and pearl being alone with union was pure gold. And amethyst at the end… XD Steven just getting's pulled in every direction. **

**Also, onions a monster… and that weird Steven doll.**

**Also, also, anyone notice the set from the dove commercials… I thought that was interesting.**


	6. What You Caused

What You Caused….

**(You ever just think about what if Steven could talk to Rose and what she would say.)**

It had all been bubbling to the top, he was done… and couldn't take it anymore. Why… how, could she just leave him to pick up the pieces… how could she turn against her people. How could she leave them without telling them the truth?

Steven was mad… and tired of having to answer for what she had done. And now as he stood in the living room and his gem glowed with a shining bright light of pink energy, he thought to himself… 'Why is it always me!'

**Then, then the world went dark and he blanked out.**

Steve awoke to the world around him… "Moms Room?" He asked himself and yet no reply. Steven looked around; a tall form stood in the distance. And so, there was only one thought to himself. 'Who?'

Steven walked closer to the form and as he got closer so did it. Then it came into focused and ooo ****. "Pink… Pink diamond? You've got to be kidding me." Steven rubbed his face with his hand.

"Hello Steven." She said in her usual calm demeanor that he was so use to. Steven just looked at her stunned and worried. "How… like, I thought you were gone." Rose nodded and as small frown fell upon her face.

"I thought… I though you would want some answers." Steven let go a sigh, he had been holding it in for so, so long.

"Answers… Yes, I want answers… like why you hurt Pink Pearl, why didn't you try to fix it… why was she given to White … why did you abandon your people. Why didn't you just tell White, Blue, and Yellow… why didn't you tell Garnet, Amethyst and everyone that you're…" Steven gestured to Pink.

"You're Pink Diamond… you bubbled Bismuth over nothing, you could have told her. They would have understood. You let Pearl loose her freedom to protect your secret. You got all Rose Quartz's bubbled. AND… AND." His anger was bubbling to the top.

Pink tried to reach out to Steven, tried to comfort him. However, his anger only grew, his head and fist radiated pink energy. "WAS I ONLY A MEANS FOR YOU TO ESCAPE YOUR PROBLEMS… ALL I'VE DONE IS FIX YOUR MISTAKES…" Pink was thrown back and she laid on her back as Steven stalked towards her.

"Now… now all I do is fix what you've done… I was forced to lead them… show them… teach them everything. Blue, Yellow, and White all look to me as if I was you and I'm not you. I'm… I'm not you." Tears fell from his eyes as he crashed to the ground.

"You were never supposed to be." Pink looked at her son… she felt sorry for him but what else could she have done?

"All I've tried to do is reverse everything you've caused, and I can't even be a normal kid… I have your powers… your ability's. I could… hurt everyone I love and care about on accident… and now these powers are getting stronger. You said you wanted me to be normal… but, I can't be. How could I be when I can do everything you can, and I have lead your people and help the galaxy while I'm at it."

Pink smiled at her son… he was never meant to have to this but. "You've done everything I could never do. You've fixed everything I never could. And you choose your own destiny… I tried so hard to do that, but you actually can."

Then… then it was all gone, and nothing was left but what was there in the first place. Steven was back in the real world. Back where he should be.

**Authors Notes…**

**Just a little one-shot type thing… I love pink, I'm sorry if you don't but I love her. However, that doesn't make up for what she did and who she left behind. If you haven't noticed, we are told her redemption ark backwards and so we only see her for the bad. However, Pink is not saint and deserves to be called out for what she did.**


End file.
